RiverClan
Description RiverClan is a peaceful Clan who lives around water. Their territory is wet and soggy, and they hunt fish, otters, eels, lobsters, water voles and ducks, but sometimes other birds, mice and squirrels. They are kind, and, since fish is plentiful, eager to share prey. But they are cunning, and can swim through the water better than an otter, and they keep their claws sharp. Allegiances Leader: '''Otterstar - light brown tom with blue eyes - mate to Mallowstorm and father of Stonepaw and Pikepaw - played by Pintosong '''Deputy: ''none'' Medicine cat: 'Watermint - blue she-cat with green eyes - played by Pintosong : ''apprentice, Pikepaw 'Warriors: '''Mallowstorm - gray she-cat with amber eyes - mate to Otterstar and mother of Stonepaw and Pikepaw - played by Pintosong :: ''apprentice, Stonepaw : Rockpelt - bulky dark gray tom with blue eyes and a massive head - mate to Lilyshade and father of Mossykit and Fogkit - played by Kittycat79 : Newtflower - black she-cat with gray ventral areas and amber eyes - mate to Hawkstripe and mother of Fleckpaw, Ebonypaw and Quailpaw - played by Pintosong : Hawkstripe - brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes - mate to Newtflower and father of Fleckpaw, Ebonypaw and Quailpaw - played by Pintosong '''Apprentices: '''Stonepaw - gray tom with blue eyes - played by Pintosong : Pikepaw - light brown tom with amber eyes - played by Pintosong : Fleckpaw - gray she-cat with brown flecks and amber eyes - played by Pintosong : Ebonypaw - solid black she-cat with bright yellow eyes - played by Pintosong : Quailpaw - dark gray she-cat with black stripes on her tail and yellow eyes - played by Pintosong '''Queens: '''Bubblemist - blue she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Silverkit, Flamekit, Shrewkit and Birdkit - played by Pintosong : Lilyshade - light brown-and-white tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes - mate to Rockpelt and mother of Mossykit and Fogkit - played by Kittycat79 '''Kits: '''Mossykit - dusty brown tabby she-kit with black and white splodges and teal eyes - played by Kittycat79 : Fogkit - very light gray tomkit with dark gray stripes and blue-green eyes - played by Pintosong : Silverkit - silver tabby she-kit - played by Kittycat79 : Flamekit - dark ginger tomkit : Shrewkit - black tomkit : Birdkit - gray tomkit '''Elders: ''none'' Previous cats none Roleplay Otterstar padded over to his mate, Mallowstorm and said, "How are our kits going?" "They're fitting in well. Stonepaw's a good learner, and Watermint says Pikepaw knows about more than half of the herbs." "Good." - Pintosong Mossykit woke in the curve of her mother Lilyshade's belly. Eyes bleary with sleep, she snuggled closer to the queen's warm fur, realizing her brother was not next to her. ''He must be out playing. It's freezing cold though! Brrrrrr. ''- Kittycat79 Fogkit was outside in the snow. He was trying to make a mound that he could push on Mossykit when she comes outside to investigate. - Pintosong Eventually Mossykit woke. She let a huge breath out. She could see her breath and shivered. ''Whatever. I'm going outside now. I wonder what Fogkit's doing. ''She rose to her paws, but just as she did Lilyshade clamped the fluffy tail down with a paw. "Where are you going, Mossykit?" "Outside." "Okay then. But remember, it's cold. Don't stay outside too long chatting, if a stranger enters camp run back in here, don't let your naughty brother lead you out of camp, always make a warrior test ice before you step onto it..." Mossykit squeezed out of the nursery entrance before her mother finished speaking and burst out into the snowy clearing. - Kittycat79 Watermint the medicine cat shuffled outside. A cold breeze whipped around her face. She saw Otterstar and Mallowstorm having a conversation, and padded over, "Otterstar," she said, "are you going to choose a deputy?" Otterstar replied, "I think I should, but we don't have many choices." Watermint had an idea, "What about Rockpelt?" "Hmm," Mallowstorm spoke, "Lilyshade's mate? That's not a bad idea." Otterstar nodded, "I'll have a think about it. Thank you, Watermint." Meanwhile, Pikepaw padded up to Fogkit and asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm setting a trap for Mossykit." "I'll lead her to the mound." Pikepaw laughed. - Pintosong Mossykit glanced around, not noticing the snow mound but Pikepaw instead. (in the future she has a crush on him even though he's a medicine cat). Oh great. But I'd may as well play with him if there's no one else around. She padded over. "Hi, Pikepaw!" she called. - Kittycat79 Pikepaw heard Mossykit's greeting and responded, "Hey, Mossykit! Come over here, I want to show you something!" he glanced at the concealed Fogkit, who was trying to stifle his laughs with his tail. - Pintosong "What is it?" Mossykit asked, anxious about the surprise. She liked the feeling of Pikepaw's pelt brushing hers but she didn't know why. - Kittycat79 "It's around here..." Pikepaw led Mossykit to the mound of snow with his tail and told her to stay there with her eyes closed. He walked around the mound and winked at Fogkit, who immediately pushed the mound on top of Mossykit. - Pintosong "Humf!" Mossykit growled, her voice muffled by the snow. She quickly clawed enough away with her tiny paws to stick her head out. "You fox-hearts! Get me out!" - Kittycat79 Fogkit burst out laughing, but Pikepaw felt a bit guilty. It was a really mean thing to do. He went up to the pile and dug Mossykit out. - Pintosong Mossykit shook out her fur and gave Fogkit a look that could torch stone. "You have just got onto Mummy's bad list for the day, fluff-brain!" Then she looked at Pikepaw. "Er, thanks," she meowed, not really knowing how to talk to toms much. Then she ran off to the fresh-kill pile even though the kits were too young to eat solids yet. - Kittycat79 Stonepaw, Pikepaw's brother, watched the previous scene with amusement. Pikepaw was playing a kits' game. When Mossykit ran to the fresh-kill pile, Stonepaw padded up to Pikepaw and said, "Hey, bro! I need to talk to you." When Pikepaw followed, he lead him to the area behind the elder's den, where the non-existant elders will stay. He turned to his brother and whispered, "I think Mossykit has a crush on you." "Huh?" Pikepaw looked shocked, "No way!" Stonepaw rolled his eyes, "I can tell. She-cats. You know Fleckpaw? She acts like that around me all the time!" Pikepaw shook his head as he said, "Must be mistaken. She's just a kit." "Kits can have crushes too!" "But I'm a medicine cat!" "So?" "What's goin' on?" The three littermates, Fleckpaw, Ebonypaw and Quailpaw, had appeared behind Stonepaw. "Nothing!" the two toms yelped in unison. "Riiiiight!" Ebonypaw giggled, "We heard everything. I'd watch your tail, Pikepaw. Mossykit luuurves you!" Quailpaw snapped out of her daydream, "Yeah, what she said!" "Shut up." Pikepaw growled, Fleckpaw laughed. "We warned you!" she meowed, then added, "Hi, Stonepaw!" Stonepaw blushed as the she-cats ran away, giggling their heads off. - Pintosong As Mossykit was gazing longingly at a fish on the pile, a warm voice sounded behind her. "I think you're a bit little, Mossykit!" it meowed in a friendly tone. She whipped around to see her father, Rockpelt, a handsome gray tom and well-respected RiverClan warrior, sitting with his thick tail wrapped around his paws to keep them warm from the pale snow. He immediately jumped up, tail in the air. "I haven't seen you for ages!" Mossykit squeaked, lashing her tail playfully. She run under his fluffy belly and swiped at his foreleg. With a mock groan he tipped his muscular body onto the ground, scattering half-melted snowflakes. His daughter jumped onto his side, baring her little white milk teeth that would soon be replaced by real ones. "I win!" she mewed triumphantly. - Kittycat79 Otterstar jumped into the Hightree and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch fish gather for a RiverClan meeting." the few Clan cats trotted in front of the tree and sat, "I have an important announcement," Otterstar heard whispers at his words, and continued, "I have chosen a deputy." This time, the apprentice she-cats gasped, and Otterstar saw his sons roll their eyes at them. Otterstar took a deep breath and mewed, his voice carried by the wind, loud and clear, "Rockpelt, do you wish to be deputy?" - Pintosong Rockpelt gets up, shakes out his stone-coloured pelt, grooms it into order and meows confidently, "Wow, Otterstar, I never expected to be picked as deputy." He swung his massive head to return the gazes of the Clan, all fixed on him. "It would be an honour to be able to defend my Clan even further." He padded up to the Hightree, bunched his muscles and jumped onto the branch beside his leader, then turned to face the Clan, blue eyes sparkling like the river in newleaf. - Kittycat79 Otterstar nodded as the Clan murmured in agreement, "Then I say these words before StarClan, Rockpelt will be deputy of RiverClan." The Clan cheered, "Rockpelt! Rockpelt! Rockpelt!" Fogkit was the loudest of them all. His father played his role-model. - Pintosong Mossykit had scowled when her father left her, but now she ran up to her brother and yowled Rockpelt's name in unison with Fogkit. She glanced across at Pikepaw, whose fur was still bristling slightly from his confrontation with the other apprentices. Having not heard, she briefly wondered why he looked so angry, then returned to cheering at the top of her lungs. - Kittycat79 Pikepaw was cheering, but his mind was still on what the apprentice she-cats and Stonepaw said. Mossykit can't have a crush on him, how ''dare ''they say such things! He glared at her. If she didn't stutter so much, they wouldn't tease him. Then he took a deep breath. It wasn't her fault she was like that. Pikepaw glanced at Stonepaw, who caught his eye and raised his eyebrows repeatedly with a mocking smile. Pikepaw scowled. - Pintosong After the meeting broke up, Rockpelt leapt down from the Highbranch and stalked across to his mate. He whispered something in her ear, and Lilyshade padded over to Mossykit and Fogkit and beckoned them with her brown tail. "Bedtime, kits! And your father just told me what you and Pikepaw did today, rascal!" she meowed, claw-sharp gaze on her son. "If I hear about you ganging up against your sister again, I'll tell Otterstar to delay your apprentice ceremony! I spoke to Pikepaw's mother about it too. She wasn't impressed." She strode off to the nursery, tail tip kinked over her back, telling the kits to follow her. Mossykit hit her brother half-playfully in the shoulder and ran off after her mother, calling to Fogkit. "Come on!" - Kittycat79 Suddenly, a yowl was heard from the nursery. Fogkit and his family rushed in to find the other queen, Bubblemist, lying on her nest, flanks heaving, breaths coming out in gasps. Within seconds, Watermint was running into the den with Pikepaw at her heels, carrying herbs in his jaws. Watermint calmly sat down beside the shrieking queen and ordered herbs from her apprentice. Fogkit stared at Bubblemist and asked, "What's going on? Is she hurt?" Pikepaw spat out his herbs, "She's having her kits. Stand back." Pikepaw rest a paw on the convulsing stomach of Bubblemist, "I think one's coming out!" "Ok." Watermint nodded. She shoved a thick stick into Bubblemist's mouth and instructed her to bite down on it when the pains come. Within an hour, four kits squirmed at their mother's belly as they suckled. A silver tabby she-kit, a dark ginger tomkit, a black tomkit and a gray tomkit. They were named Silverkit, Flamekit, Shrewkit and Birdkit, respectively. - Pintosong Mossykit rushed into her mother's furry belly and squeaked, "Mummy, what's happened to Bubblemist?" Lilyshade licked her kitten's soft fur. "She had her kits, Mossykit! New friends for you!" Her daughter mewed excitedly, purring. "You can't play with them yet though, Mossykit. In a couple of moons." The kit's tail drooped. "Okay." She snuggled into Lilyshade's side and fell asleep, casting a glance at Pikepaw. - Kittycat79 Pikepaw stared at the newborns. This was the first emergency he had ever dealt with. The kits were healthy and suckling happily, and Bubblemist was already snoozing. Pikepaw saw that Birdkit seemed to be the runt of the litter. He hoped that his littermates wouldn't pick on him. - Pintosong The tiny she-kit Silverkit snuggled amongst her brothers. Her long tail was squished by Flamekit and she squeaked in pain. Flamekit instinctively moved away. - Kittycat79 Category:Clan